


[完结]无JC拆卸之你真甜（红蜂）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 十分OOC, 大黄蜂, 拆卸 - Freeform, 有mop提及, 有黑白副官暗示, 红蜂, 红蜘蛛 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之你真甜（红蜂）

“多么完美，般配的一对啊！”惊天雷由衷地说着，抚摸着胸前的座舱，文艺青年一副向往的模样。  
“嗯嗯系的。”闹翻天端着能量块大快朵颐，鼓起的腮帮子让他说出的话都含混不清。“但细踢系，你维森莫要摸挖滴座舱……”  
红蜘蛛皱着眉头把自己和两个弟弟拉开了点距离，对旁边的声波说：“跟白痴在一起会传染。”  
声波不置可否。  
正是这个动作，让红蜘蛛原本被挡住的视线清晰了起来，他看到了那个黄色的身影。  
小个子的机体正坐在比他自己高许多的椅子上，双腿由于碰不到地面而不停地打晃，随着他头雕上的小角一动一动，晃得红蜘蛛光学镜疼。  
“那是擎天柱最疼的小东西，叫大黄蜂。”身边的击倒顺着红蜘蛛的视线看了看，对他说道。  
对这个名字，红蜘蛛并不陌生。怎么说威震天也往擎天柱家里跑了不止百八十趟了，光是听他说，红蜘蛛也对这个小家伙了如指掌。  
不过今天倒是第一次见。  
一如传闻中的矮小，胖胖的，圆滚滚的，小腿短短的，看起来笨笨的。  
红蜘蛛忍不住哂笑了一声。  
偏偏这个时候舞台上的音乐停了，火种伴侣缔结仪式到了念誓词的步骤。  
大黄蜂灵敏的接收器立刻收到了这声哂笑，他四下张望，然后就发现了对面一个红白色的小飞机正看着他，嘴角带着似乎能弥漫整个锈海的嘲笑。  
真让人不爽啊。看着就来气。  
认出那是威震天家的机，大黄蜂也不好发作，气鼓鼓地哼了一声。  
这个铁桶头，拐走他家大哥就算了，手底下净是些小混混，真想不通，大哥为什么要和那个铁桶头结成火种伴侣。  
台上已经开始念誓词了。威震天拿着数据板，表情认真地看着擎天柱。  
“普神在上，我……”  
他刚开口念了一句话不到，忽然啪嗒一声，大厅里一片漆黑。  
尖叫声此起彼伏，接着的是各种巴掌声和怒吼声。  
大黄蜂擦了把冷凝液。这都什么机啊！威震天家的简直都是小流氓！  
黑暗中身旁的警车说：“可能是电压负荷太大，保险丝烧断了。我去后台看看。”  
爵士说：“我跟你去，我可以打开胸灯给你照亮！”  
警车：“不行，你不许去！”  
爵士：“为什么！”  
旁边响起几声意味不明的口哨声。只有大黄蜂不明所以。  
“要不我去看看吧，我也有车灯。”他站起身，打断了警车和爵士的争执。不，只是警车单方面的争执。

后台很大，杂物很多，大黄蜂的胸灯打到最大功率也只能照亮一小块地方。他时不时被脚下的不知什么东西给绊倒，一路跌跌撞撞地来到电源箱处。  
“哪个是保险丝来着？”大黄蜂仔细想着，边用手试探着摸向一根红线。  
“别动那根线！它会把你烧焦的！”旁边忽然传来一声大吼，大黄蜂吓得站不稳，脚踩到一堆线缆，身体失去平衡，眼看就要栽倒。  
然后他落进了一个看起来很眼熟的怀抱里。  
是很眼熟，刚才他还冲它的主人哼了一声。  
“那根线有几百万电离，只要碰一下你就完了。小小年纪不想活了吗？”红蜘蛛戳了戳大黄蜂的胸甲。“给我照一下。”  
大黄蜂忽然脸红。胸甲是汽车人的敏感部位，但是可能飞机们不知道。  
他红着脸给红蜘蛛照亮电源箱，看着对方熟练地把断掉的保险丝接好。  
大厅传来一阵欢呼，看来是修好了。红蜘蛛接着说：“后台的电源还没好，可能线路在别的地方。”  
大黄蜂的车灯闪了几下，渐渐变暗。  
“糟糕，能量不足了。”刚才只顾着和飞过山他们玩，没补充能量，现在车灯能量不足，眼看就要灭了。  
“你车灯怎么了？”红蜘蛛不解地问。  
“没什么……”大黄蜂讪讪地说。  
“要不我给你修一修？”  
修，修，修！你是修理工吗？大黄蜂处理器里刷过像弹幕一样的吐槽。  
但是还没等他拒绝，红蜘蛛已经借着微弱的光亮凑了过来，捏了捏大黄蜂的胸甲。  
小黄人一个没忍住，发出了一声带着尾音的喘息。  
“敏感部位？”红蜘蛛恍然大悟。  
大黄蜂气鼓鼓地踩了红蜘蛛一脚，转身就走。  
可是他还没走开一步就被红蜘蛛拽着头雕上的小角给拽了回来。  
“你就这么对待你的救命恩人吗，小胖叽？”红蜘蛛揪住小角，伸直了胳膊，大黄蜂拼命去抓小飞机的胳膊，却怎么也够不到。  
胳膊短真是气死了。  
“谢谢。可以了吧？”虽然机体上不占优势，但是大黄蜂嘴上反应却很快。  
“不真诚。”红蜘蛛决定逗一逗这个刚才冲他哼了一声的小家伙。  
“谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢！够了吧？”  
“原来你的命就值十个谢字。”红蜘蛛一条胳膊累了，换另一条胳膊揪住大黄蜂的小角，还顺手挠了挠。  
“那你想怎么样？铁桶头家的小流氓，要我请你吃饭？你也不怕撑死！”  
“请我吃饭倒不用。”大黄蜂的话提醒了他，他决定给这个牙尖嘴利的小家伙一点教训。“让我摸一摸你车灯就行了。”  
“什么？你！”大黄蜂惊恐地抱住自己的胸甲。  
红蜘蛛松开手，大黄蜂立刻摔在地上。他还没站起身，就被红蜘蛛巨大的阴影笼罩住。  
“我听说汽车人的胸甲都很敏感，尤其是车窗玻璃处，不知道是不是。你说呢，小家伙？”  
细长的手指覆盖上黄色的胸甲，指尖探入车灯接缝处。  
“别，住手！”小黄人拼命抬手想推开这个比他高大许多的小飞机。  
红蜘蛛迅速抓住他的手，牢牢按在头顶。  
"看来是真的？"他一边说着，一边把玩着形状圆润的车灯。银色的车灯嵌在黄色的装甲上，周围有一圈暗色的缝隙。后台的光源还未恢复，周围只有隐约的幽暗，照着那圈缝隙，似乎在引诱别人深入进来，探查下面隐藏的无尽宝藏。  
大黄蜂胸甲下的引擎轰地一声发动了，发出暗哑的低吼。他的双手被钳制住，红蜘蛛不怀好意的手掌流连在他最敏感的车灯处，指尖若有若无地撩拨着装甲缝隙。他只能不安地扭动了几下。  
这在红蜘蛛看来，简直就是在说别客气。  
他舔了舔小黄人的车灯，电子舌苔在上面留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
"哦天啊！"大黄蜂惊叫起来。  
这太羞耻了，自己被一个小飞机压制得毫无反抗之力，对方还在舔他的胸甲？  
然而没等他多想，红蜘蛛湿润的唇舌又滑到了他的脖颈。精致的液压传感器在灵巧的舌头的照顾下，忠实地向处理器传递着机体的感觉。  
他伏在他的接收器边，低低地说："小蜜蜂，你可真甜。"

所以，大黄蜂还在奇怪事情怎么突然变成了这个样子。他被红蜘蛛按在墙上，背后的门翼因为刺激太过强烈而无助地颤抖。红蜘蛛在背后环住他的腰，手指一条条掠过亮起的光带。  
"你简直让我想咬一口。"他带着粗重置换声贴在他后颈，尖尖的牙齿啃咬着大黄蜂脖颈的能量管线。  
大黄蜂的手用力扶着墙，指头几乎都要抠进墙面里。他低头看向那只在自己胸甲上肆意揉捏的手，颤声说："够了吧？我的车灯，你摸够了吧！"  
红蜘蛛舔舔嘴唇，满意地说："摸够了。"  
"那就快点把你的爪子拿开！"大黄蜂气冲冲地说。  
"遵命，我的小蜜蜂。"红蜘蛛依言放开了圆润的车灯，大黄蜂松了一口气。得赶紧回去，趁大家还没把这里掀个底朝天。不知仪式结束了没有……  
红蜘蛛一把拆掉了他的前后挡板。  
"炉渣你干什么——！"  
还没等大黄蜂说完，红蜘蛛忽然扳过他的下巴，温热的金属唇从容地贴了上去。  
"炉渣！"大黄蜂想破口大骂，这已经超出了他能接受的底线。可是忽然又想到那会让红蜘蛛的舌头趁虚而入，于是他坚决地紧闭着嘴巴，不给那个讨厌的小飞机一点可乘之机。  
红蜘蛛耐心地用舌尖扫过大黄蜂的唇角，含情脉脉地挑逗未经情事的小家伙。身下人回给他视死如归的表情。  
他还挺可爱的。真的太可爱了。  
红蜘蛛右手精准地捏住大黄蜂的外置节点。  
从未被人摸过那里的体验使得大黄蜂差点跳了起来。红蜘蛛抓住这个机会，舌头撬开大黄蜂的嘴唇，扫过他的牙齿，舔舐着薄薄的金属粘膜。柔软的舌头卷起另一条小舌，逗弄着他跟随自己的动作。细碎的呻吟声渐渐从大黄蜂发声器里溢出，带着一点点破碎的喘息，席卷了他仅存的理智。  
红蜘蛛试探着把手指伸进那个紧窄的接口里。可是那里太紧了，只是进了一根手指就被完全吸住，丝毫动弹不了。大黄蜂看起来很痛苦，他的门翼高高耸起，手指在墙上留下几道划痕。  
"放轻松，小蜜蜂。你也希望我再往里进一点吧。"明明是直白的陈述句，表达的却是不堪入耳的色情，在红蜘蛛特有的发声器里流泻而出，带着蛊惑火种的魔力。  
大黄蜂咬着下唇不说话。  
红蜘蛛另一只手握住大黄蜂软趴趴的输出管。"好吧，让我们来试着叫醒它。"  
他舔了舔大黄蜂背后的门翼，左手在大黄蜂的对接设备上快速套弄起来。  
一股奇怪的，热烈的，浓郁的，弥漫着情色的欲望的感觉，在大黄蜂的腹甲处聚集起来。  
飞行单位的手指都很漂亮，有着光滑的涂漆。灰色的手指一圈一圈抠弄着管身上的纹路，顺着那些花纹的方向释放出一点点微小的电流，并不致命，但又足够激起身下人热切的反应。  
红蜘蛛的努力有了回报。大黄蜂的引擎声变得更大了，他的风扇呼呼作响，多余的热量把他的装甲弄的炽热，就像此刻他被红蜘蛛握在手里的脆弱。  
"求你，放开我……"大黄蜂几乎站立不稳，他涨红了面甲，竭力想抵抗处理器里升腾起来的快感。  
第二根手指猛地伸了进去。  
大黄蜂小声地呜咽着，无助地扭动着自己，看起来像一条小蛇。他所有的弱点都被红蜘蛛握住，除了婉转求欢别无他法。  
"真棒，里面好热啊…"红蜘蛛转着手指，在大黄蜂的对接通道里寻找着传感节点。知道大黄蜂没有对接过，所以红蜘蛛有着足够的耐心。他在等着大黄蜂主动求他。  
管子在红蜘蛛的手下已经粗了一圈。他把拇指探向管子顶端的那个圆圆的小洞，伸手拨弄里面的传感元件，他知道那些细碎的小零件能让大黄蜂发疯。  
在红蜘蛛左手挑逗小圆洞的时候，他的右手也探到了目标。手指划过周围的神经丛束时，大黄蜂的面甲上像是浸泡了混合着快感和痛苦的情欲。他向后摩擦着红蜘蛛的腹甲，用自己几乎听不到的声音说："求你了，进来……"  
原本以为会被红蜘蛛嘲笑戏弄，但是飞行者用行动证明了他们从来就不是嘴上谈兵。红蜘蛛迅速抽出手指，扯掉自己的对接面板，早已充能的输出管从卡槽里弹出，黑色的凶器对准淌着润滑液的接口，扑哧一声，狠狠地戳进那片温热的天堂。  
接口处带来的饱胀感让大黄蜂死死地咬住自己的手臂。有点滴能量液从他的牙齿间滑落。  
红蜘蛛掐着大黄蜂略显纤细的腰身，重重一顶。"别忍着，叫出来。"  
大黄蜂拼命摇头。  
又是重重的一下，大黄蜂觉得自己的能源镜都要被撞碎了。  
"真想把你拐回去，锁在我床头，天天把你拆到合不上腿。"  
红蜘蛛饶有兴致地观察着小黄人的面甲。略带青涩的面甲上涨红了一片，湛蓝的光学镜头里是泫然欲泣的表情。  
简直非常让人想把他弄哭。  
事实上红蜘蛛也的确这么做了。他掐着大黄蜂的后挡板，快速抽动起自己的管子，每一次都几乎完全退出，又深深地戳进去，毫不留情地把小黄人可怜的对接通道撑到最大。  
大黄蜂不知什么时候放开了自己的胳膊，他的火种剧烈地跳动着，双唇无力地开合，电解液从他的嘴角滑落，渗进他的脖颈缝隙里，周身的冷凝液包裹着他们之间湿润的空气，让他全身都闪着亮晶晶光泽。  
在感觉到大黄蜂的接口开始痉挛的时候，红蜘蛛知道大黄蜂要过载了。他扶住大黄蜂瘦小的腰部，用力撞开节能车那深埋体内的油箱。   
"你可真甜。"这是大黄蜂下线前听到的最后一句话。  
当然了，还有很多声音他没听到。  
比如，擎天柱的轮胎碾上威震天面甲的声音。


End file.
